Slow and Unsteady
by Everythingisawesome001
Summary: "Tell me, Deku, where was chapter 'give me more, Kacchan'," Mina finally said causing her two companions to begin to howl with laughter. Kaminari swung an arm around the petrified boy's neck and Kirishima rolled on the ground clutching his stomach will Mina simply giggled in amusement. Deku, on the other hand, was not as amused.


**Hello Readers, this is a short story about the dynamics of what I see to be my new favourite, adorable couple and I hope you feel the same! Please know that there are mentions of sexual activities but nothing graphic at all so please feel free to still read it if you want.**

Midoriya Izuku knew something was up as soon as the Bakusquad sidled up to his table with mischief in their eyes.

"Deku-kun! Are you ready for the test?" The cute, pink alien asked as she leaned her arms forward on his desk until they were eye to twinkling eye. Her two friends looked at each other with nothing short of amusement over what Midoriya assumed was yet to come. He lifted his head up from his textbook in hesitation to look at Mina as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"Hi, Mina-chan. Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun. I suppose that I'm pretty ready," the student said slowly, carefully. As much as he loved his classmates, he knew that there was always something when these three were in cahoots and he knew that if he wasn't careful, his hair would be neon orange for _another_ week.

Kirishima, nudging his pink friend over, assumed a similar position next to her on his desk. The All-for-One user knew it was a bad idea to come to class so early. There was nobody that he could turn to exit from this strange conversation, but he really did need to brush up for the test and he had left all his notes in the classroom.

"So you were studying for the History of Heroism test with Bakugou last night?" the redhead inquired.

Oh. Izuku bristled.

_There's no way that they could know. _

"Y-yeah, he needed some help understanding the role of heroes in the civil war, because he was sick last week. He and I were able to exchange notes and stuff."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. He clearly had resources that we didn't," Kaminari added, leaning on Mina's other side with a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," maybe if he played dumb, they may assume that they made a mistake or something-

"Tell me, Deku, where was chapter 'give me more, Kacchan'," Mina finally said causing her two companions to begin to howl with laughter. Kaminari swung an arm around the petrified boy's neck and Kirishima rolled on the ground clutching his stomach will Mina simply giggled in amusement.

Deku, on the other hand, was not as amused. He flushed red and slammed his textbook shut before slipping out of his friend's grip and racing for the door. Okay, so maybe he hadn't left his notes in the classroom and actually forgotten in Bakugou's room when he made his way out last night and he was only here to ensure that he wouldn't run into the boy while he left his room.

And maybe, they had engaged in a little _not-study_ session before he had trudged back to his own room, head hung in defeat. And perhaps there may have been a chance that rather than study when he got back, he laid awake in his bed wondering if he was okay with how things were and if he would ever find the courage to tell his secret boyfriend/ companion/ friend with benefits/ not-friend but still with benefits that he didn't want them to be secret anymore.  
Okay maybe, he was dating/ not-dating the roughest, toughest hero and his worse bully in secret only because one of them was not interested in becoming public.  
He couldn't even open the door before Mina blocked it, looking at him with a sorry look on her face, "I'm sorry Deku-kun, I didn't mean to upset you. I think it's great that you two finally got together. You're perfect for each other."  
Midoriya looked away in embarrassment and mumbled some gibberish under his breath in an attempt to explain himself. It took a hand on his shoulder from the pinkette to snap out of his fluster and actually speak.

"I-I... He doesn't see me like that. Honestly, Mina-chan, I don't think I am anything more than a burden to him, unless I'm not talking of course," he said uncomfortably, flushing as he thought back to the night before.

He had actually gone over to study. Bakugou had been sick for some days last week and missed some lessons, so Midoriya took it upon himself to help him brush up.

_Flashback_  
_He knocked on the door to his former rival's room, all his notes in his hand as he tried to control his breathing. It had been only 5 months since their relationship/ agreement/ not-relationship had begun and Deku couldn't pinpoint as to if he was happy with it or flat out miserable. _

_It had started with a drunken mistake when Izuku had been hit with a control-inhibiting quirk and pretty much threw himself at his crush, who initially resisted in favour of avoiding a lawsuit for assaulting his intoxicated enemy. But, after the quirk had worn off the following night, he had nailed him to the bed for hours the before literally shoving him out of bed and then his room before the greenette even had a chance to put his shirt on.  
They continued that way for some time. Whenever he was given a sign (a note or even just a look), he would go to the explosive teen's room (or said explosive teen would show up at Deku's depending on his mood), they would do what they were there to do, Izuku will hope that things will be different and when all was said and done, he would be left alone with his thoughts and maybe some tears._

_"What do you want, fuckin' Deku?" A deep voice interrupted his nervous thoughts. He looked up to see those red eyes in all their spiteful glory. He currently sported some grey sweatpants and a dark red tank top, and when Izuku could take his eyes off of the guy, he looked behind him to see his notes laid out on his bed and he took the chance to ask for an invitation to enter the room. _

_"H-hey Kacchan, I was wondering if you needed help studying for the test tomorrow. I have all my notes, they're a little hard to read and I know you hate my writing but I can explain them if you don't mind hearing my voice," he took a glance up to be met with an unimpressed grimace, "uh- maybe not. I could rewrite them and you can use those-"_

_"Holy shit, get your ass inside, your voice gives me a fucking migraine. Just shut the fuck up and study," Bakugou growled, rubbing his temple in irritation. _

_Midoriya nodded and shuffled inside, awkwardly shifting from side to side before Bakugou nodded towards a vacant spot on the desk for him to sit, pulling up a chair to join him only moments later._

_The next two hours passed in relative silence with some explanations being passed back and forth as well as some insults from the vulgar blond.  
Midoriya didn't know how they ended with not-studying__exactly but he soon found himself on the bed underneath his bully as their lips connected in fervent kisses and their hands wandered in desperate strokes. _

_All Might's protege knew that the thudding in his heart was not a new experience, as he remembered looking up at his face even back in middle school, knowing his feelings were so much more than platonic, even as he got thrown around and harassed by the former friend. But now, the way their lips brushed and as Katsuki's teeth nipped at his bottom lip, his heart felt like it would jackhammer out of his chest completely, and he felt so happy, knowing that he was finally able to take him into his own arms (albeit conditionally but beggars couldn't be choosers)._

_He felt his stomach flutter as he gently took the back of his boyfriend's (not-boyfriend's) neck to brush the ashen hair at the nape of it, he felt so euphoric when his other hand took a hesitant hold of the other's face was not rejected. He actually thought he would lose feeling in his legs when Bakugou roughly grasped his waist and pulled his body closer, his fingers running back and forth as though they wished to burn holes into his shirt._

_He whispered Katsuki's name under his breath as his lips were released from their capture. The captor's lips moved to his neck to bite at the scarred skin, pushing up his All Might shirt and shoving his flannel to the side to continue his ministrations on his bare skin, bringing the boy to near tears. _

_Soon they had lost their shirts and would have taken things further if not for Izuku's stupid, big mouth. _

_"You make me so happy, Kacchan."_

_Pause. _

_Silence. _

_When the stunned Bakugou pulled back to look him in the eyes with confusion and agitation, Izuku knew he had messed up. Of course, there was no reason for him to be happy. They were not dating; this relationship wasn't meant to be to make each other happy, only to satiate their physical needs because Bakugou would never see the stupid nerd in any way other than as a somewhat decent lay. _

_"I-," Izuku began to explain himself but was momentarily glad to have been interrupted, because he actually didn't know what he had meant to say. _

_"Go back and study in your own room, Deku, I'm busy," Katsuki said lifting himself away from the wide green eyes, never again looking in his direction as he picked up his textbook and sat at his desk, his shirtless back facing the shamed boy. _

_It took a constant mantra in his mind to keep himself from crying as he pulled his shirt back on and power walked out of the room, having left all his notes in Katsuki's room but not finding the courage to go back to collect them. _

_Unbeknownst to him, three heads poked out of the neighbouring room as they watched the dejected boy walk away. _

_"We all heard the same thing, right?"_

_"If you mean that we all heard soft porn then yes, Mina, yes we did." _

_End of Flashback_

Following the incident, the 8 hours he had spent lying awake in bed had lead him to now, 5 minutes before class (probably 20 minutes, actually considering Aizawa-sensei was almost never on time), alone with the three troublemakers as he tried to come up with plan to avoid the blond for a few days until they could hopefully forget what had happened. Maybe he could get Shinshou to place a suggestion in his mind to make him forget that mishap or perhaps Uraraka could float himself up to space where he could suffocate out of his misery.

"I don't think that's true, Deku. Bakubro is too manly to just use you like that," Kirishima insisted, Kaminari nodding in agreement. If Deku wanted to respond, he couldn't because the rest of the class came filtering into his classroom, chattering about some last-minute facts about history's greatest heroes.

"Deku-kun, good morning!" His best friends chimed, Iida taking it a step further and bowing stiffly. Behind them, Todoroki nodded at him before taking a seat at his table. With an effortful smile towards his friends, he watched them turn to their desks and return to their own worries.

Izuku watched as the boy in question came sauntering into the classroom with a pile of papers in his hands. With a middle finger and grunt to everyone around him, he approached the green-eyed hero-in-training.

"Good morning Kacchan," Izuku murmured looking away, well aware that three classmates currently watched from their seats to see what would happen. Katsuki grunted dropping the pages onto his desk before turning away and sitting at his own desk.

"You forgot them in my room, idiot," he grumbled, completely ignoring his greeting.

"T-thank you," was all Izuku could reply with. Placing his head in between his arms on the desk, it seemed that Bakugou was done with the exchange, probably going to knock out until their antisocial teacher arrived with their test.

Izuku shuffled through the pages, hopefully finding something on the nature of 1920s quirk prohibition era but instead, he came across a page with writing.

More specifically, Bakugou's writing. And attached to it, was 2 tickets to the new Gran Torino documentary playing at Musutafu theatre.

Deku smiled sadly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Bakugou was going out on a date, it seemed. What else could it have been? He never went to the movies with friends, unless it was for a field trip or something, because he never took the liberty of booking tickets for more than one person unless of course, that other person was someone that he had asked himself.

_Whoever he's taking is going to be lucky, I've been trying to get tickets for weeks, they're literally sold out everywhere. Not to mention they're probably going to be able to spend more time with Kacchan than I think I ever can... or ever will again, I guess. _

He was about to tap on his shoulder and let him know, he may have left it in the shuffle, he noticed his name written in the letter and pulled his hand back, letting his curiosity get the better than him.

_I don't say bullshit like you do Deku, but I figured I could do the second best and write what I want to say. _

_You're fucking reckless and I'm constantly wondering when I'm going to have to start preparing a eulogy because your dumbass got disintegrated in battle. _

_But you make me happy too and I don't show it but if you want, I can work on it if you want to_

_keep this going after the dick move I pulled yesterday. I should have let you stay but I didn't and your fucking idiot ass was on my mind for the whole night so if I fail this test, I will literally singe every strand of hair off your head. _

_So whenever you're ready, let me know and we can try to make this work. But don't get your hopes up for me changing overnight, Dekus like you are hard to get accustomed too but I guess_

_I'll make the effort if you're going to do the same. _

_I know you've been wanting to go watch the movie for a while and my old man knew someone at the theater who was able to help me get tickets. They're for Saturday at 8, if you don't show, I'll give them to Dunce Face and watch him spoil the whole film for you._

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

He knew he should have let him talk, he knew that he should have said something to ensure him that he felt the same but it came out of nowhere and, fuck, he was caught off guard damn it, it was that stupid nerd's fault.

_"You make me so happy, Kacchan."_

But the problem was, he didn't think that he had given Deku enough of a reason to be so happy around him. He had spent most of his young life torturing the boy, telling him to kill himself, leaving him with burns from his then newly-discovered burns and saying anything and everything he knew would hurt him. Then when he had gotten hit by that stupid quirk, he realized that the whole time, that the boy that he had hurt for so long had harboured feelings for his less-than-deserving ass the whole time.

He didn't try anything that night, he was basically intoxicated, unable to control himself but the next night, Katsuki had essentially busted into his room and pretty much forced a relationship onto him, believing that Deku would be in accordance with it. But they never went out. In public, he still shoved the smaller guy into lockers and insulted him at every corner and never even looked in his direction without a frown on his face.

Worst of all, whenever he did come over, and whenever they _somehow _ended up lying in bed, he would leave all the loving to Deku. He relished in the gentle caresses Deku would give him, the way he would smile at the blond like he would bring him the stars and then kiss his lips delicately as he holds his face.

Bakugou rewarded his kindness by essentially kicking the boy out of his room, not because he didn't want him to stay but because he didn't want to be left in the aftermath of having to lay there with him with the expectation of saying sweet nothings to him and making him feel love. He would rather watch that look of pain once as he closes the door on him then have to watch as every word leaving his mouth leaves a laceration over and over much like when they were kids. So that night, he kicked him out of the room again, ignoring the single tear that fell from his face as he silently shut the door behind him, leaving all his notes in Ground Zero's room along with any attempt at fixing this easily.

Katsuki grabbed his hair and groaned: one sentence! It would have taken one sentence to reassure Deku that he felt the same way.

He needed to fix this. He glanced at all the notes around him and an idea popped into his head. He grabbed his phone and dialled his house number.

"WHAT DO YA WANT, YA BRAT?!"

"SHUT IT, HAG. GIVE THE PHONE TO THE OLD MAN."

* * *

He knew that Izuku was reading the letter at that exact moment, the rustling of his papers stopped and breath hitched.

Three agonizing minutes later and he finally spoke up.

"Hey Kacchan," Katsuki turned around to glance at the boy, nearly taken aback by the sunny smile on his face but maintaining his slightly bored demeanour as he awaited what was to be said, "d-do you maybe want to go a little early and grab something to eat? I'll treat as a thank you for the tickets," he asked hopefully.

He didn't know that he was capable of making the All-for-One user smile, he figured that he only ever made him sad… but maybe, he was wrong…

Katsuki smirked, "fuck that. I'm paying. Just do me a favour and shut your trap during the film."

For the first time in what Katsuki had realized to have been a while, Deku let out a jubilant laugh and nodded, "you've got yourself a deal, Kacchan."

Katsuki turned around assuming that it was the end of the conversation but it turns out that it wasn't.

Deku cleared his throat again, "Kacchan, what are we now? I don't want to pretend that we aren't together but if you still don't feel comfortable then..."

The mumbling began and Katsuki rolled his eyes looking around.

Meh, as good a time as any.

He let out a loud explosion, and every single voice in the room had silenced and turned to look at their fellow hero-in-training.

"Listen up, extras! This little shit over here," he pointed at the silenced Deku behind him, "yeah him! He's mine. I am dating him and if I see anyone trying to get with him, you better hope you can breathe in space cuz I will blast your ass up there with nothing more than the clothes on your hide," paying special attention to look Icy-hot in the eye as he iterated his claims.

It was actually Sero that spoke up, "prove it!"

Bakugou growled at him before turning to the dumbstruck loser-turned-boyfriend, taking him by his tie and pushing their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

Mina whooped and the rest of the class cheered (Bakugou swore he saw Pinky and Spiky exchange money).

It was at that moment that Aizawa decided to grace them with his presence and he stared at the newly minted couple, unimpressed.

"Now if that is over, I hope you will be so kind as to take our seats so that we can start your test. While you do that, excuse me while I go speak with All Might."

Bakugou rolled his eyes and placed another kiss on Midoriya's forehead before turning back to his seat just as the test was placed in from of him.

He looked down at the test and scoffed. After all of the bullshit that had just happened…

_Piece of cake._

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

Aizawa: _I owe you 500 yen, you asshole. _

All Might: _Plus Ultra, Eraserhead_

**Follow, review and show me some love if you loved!**

**Until Next Time,**

**xoxo,**

**EverythingIsAwesome001**


End file.
